1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, particularly, to a display auxiliary device, a display system, a display method, and a program medium that are suitable for a projector of a digital light processing (“DLP (a registered trademark)”) type or the like.
2. Related Art
A technique of visualizing a three-dimensional (3D) (stereoscopic) image by projecting the 3D image together with a synchronous pulse in a projector of a DLP (a registered trademark) type has been known (for example, JP 2011-070193 A).
The projector of the DLP type including the technique disclosed in JP 2011-070193 A employs a configuration in which when projection of a 3D image is performed while switching a left-eye image and a right-eye image, a projector side emits a synchronous pulse having high brightness during a very short period of time regardless of an original image signal, and a 3D glasses (viewing glasses) side controls synchronization between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
Thus, particularly, when a dark image having a small light quantity is projected, a phenomenon called “black floating” that a portion that has to be originally black is projected slightly bright occurs due to influence of a synchronous pulse regardless of a projected image, and it causes the quality of a projected image to deteriorate.